The field of the invention relates generally to methods and systems for extending an existing network and, more particularly, to methods and systems for extending a payment card network using a satellite-based communication link.
Known payment card interchange networks rely primarily on terrestrial network segments to pass data between network endpoints. For example, a known network may include copper wire lines, fiber optic lines, microwave relays, and the like. Such physical infrastructures are susceptible to installation delays and network failures, especially in areas or regions where such physical infrastructure is lacking. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired which enable terrestrial networks to be extended quickly and to be made more reliable via a non-terrestrial-based backup network. These systems and methods need to be quickly and strategically deployed, such that customers can be quickly added to the payment card networks.